Retour aux sources
by MamzelleHermy
Summary: [Pendant la fin du tome 4] Sirius se doit de faire quelque chose pour lutter contre Voldemort.


_**Bonsoir, bonsoir,**_

 _ **Ca doit faire à peu près 5 ans que je n'ai rien publié en français et laisser moi vous dire que ça fait bizarre. Alors, s'il-vous-plait, soyez indulgent envers moi...**_

 _ **Deux raisons à cette publication cependant : 1. Le concours organisé par le site short-edition et 2. Cet anniversaire que nous fêtons tous aujourd'hui, les 20 ans de cette saga qui a changé notre vie : Harry Potter!**_

 _ **Alors pour fêter ça, voici une toute petite histoire de ce qui aurait put se passer à la fin du tome 4!**_

 _ **Merci à tous pour votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire (ou même à aller voter pour cette histoire dans la compétition du site).**_

* * *

 **Retour aux sources**

Regarder Harry dormir sur un lit de l'Infirmerie de Poudlard était plus qu'étrange pour Sirius. Surtout avec l'inquiétude que le récit de ce dernier avait créée.

Voldemort était de retour. Et si il en croyait Dumbledore, encore plus dangereux que précédemment. Inconsciemment ses poings se serrèrent. Il avait été stupide de croire qu'ils en avaient fini avec le Mage Noir.

Ses pensées ne cessaient de ressasser le récit de son filleul. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là pour le protéger. De ne pas avoir anticipé les évènements. Ou simplement empêché Harry de participer au Tournois. Dès le départ ils auraient tous dû comprendre qu'ils étaient face à la plus noire des magies.

Une chose était sûre, ils se devaient de réagir. Et rapidement. Voldemort avait déjà rassemblé ses Mangemorts. Ils ne devaient pas perdre de temps à reformer l'Ordre.

Un soupir de lassitude lui échappa.

Il se leva, s'assura que Harry était bien endormi, le recouvrit, puis se transforma en son Animagus.

Discrètement, il sorti de l'Infirmerie et s'élança vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Toute l'école était silencieuse, comme drapée d'une épaisse couverture de deuil. Même les fantômes étaient invisibles.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Patmol pour atteindre la gargouille gardant le bureau du directeur et il semblait qu'il était attendu car celle-ci se déplaça immédiatement pour le laisser passer. Il sauta sur la première marche de l'escalier et se laissa mener jusqu'à la porte en bois qui avait été laissée entrouverte.

Ce n'est qu'une fois sûr qu'ils étaient seuls que Sirius repris sa forme humaine.

« Je m'attendais bien à te revoir. » Dumbledore lui dit alors qu'il finissait d'écrire une lettre. Sirius sentit l'énervement poindre. Comment le sorcier pouvait-il être si calme ?

« Nous devons reformer l'Ordre. »

« Je sais. Minerva et moi-même avons commencé à contacter tout le monde mais nous avons besoin d'une base. J'ai bien peur que cette fois-ci nous ne pourrons pas bénéficier de l'effet de surprise. »

Un silence tomba alors que Dumbledore se leva pour envoyer la missive qu'il avait soigneusement cacheté.

« Square Grimmauld. » Sirius s'entendit dire.

Dumbledore se tourna vers lui, sourcils levés derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Ta maison de famille ? »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Personne n'y aura mis les pieds depuis la mort de mère. Et elle est déjà protégée par de nombreux sortilèges. Il faudra probablement faire un peu de nettoyage mais si vous voulez vous en servir, elle est à vous. »

Dumbledore y réfléchit un moment puis acquiesça.

« D'accord. Mais il nous faudra aussi un sortilège de Fidelitas. »

« Bien sûr. Si vous voulez je peux partir tout de suite pour m'assurer que le champ est libre. »

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu avec Harry ? »

Sirius soupira. Il était tenté de rester. Harry avait besoin de lui, de son soutien. Mais il avait aussi un besoin viscéral de faire quelque chose. De commencer à lutter dès maintenant contre Voldemort, l'homme qui avait froidement tué deux de ses meilleurs amis.

« Ca va aller. Je suis sûr qu'il est entre de bonnes mains. »

Il serra la main du directeur et se transforma une fois de plus en chien, ne perdant pas de temps avant de s'élancer en courant vers l'extérieur. Si il se dépêchait il pourrait encore se cacher dans le train du soir vers Londres.

* * *

Ce n'est que tôt le lendemain matin que Patmol arriva devant le 12, Square Grimmauld. Il s'assit sur le trottoir et observa la maison, coincée entre ses deux voisines mais invisible aux Moldus. Elle n'avait pas changé si ce n'est la peinture de la façade qui commençait à s'écailler, accentuant son air de vieille bicoque abandonnée et effrayante.

Il n'avait jamais pensé revenir ici une fois qu'il avait fugué à sa majorité.

Mais il savait que c'était nécessaire.

Il se dirigea vers la grille et, après un rapide coup d'œil pour s'assurer que personne ne le verrais, se hissa sur ses pattes arrières pour l'ouvrir. La grille émit un grincement strident que Sirius ignora. Il attendit d'être sur la dernière marche de l'escalier avant de se retransformer en humain puis se saisit de sa baguette.

Il tapota la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit avec un autre grincement et un nuage de poussière. Immédiatement il fut assaillit par l'odeur âpre du renfermé et de la vielle poussière. Toussant légèrement, il passa le pas de la porte et referma celle-ci derrière lui.

Tout était silencieux dans la maison et il frissonna. Il avait l'impression de sentir la magie noire qui avait habité ces murs.

Précautionneusement, il commença à s'avancer dans le couloir et eut l'impression de passer à travers un filet d'eau glaciale. Il savait qu'il venait de passer au travers de sortilège visant à certifier sa nature de Sang Pur. Il fit une note de désactiver celui-ci pour pouvoir accueillir l'Ordre.

Il fut soudainement pris d'un rire à l'idée que bientôt cette maison allait devenir le centre opérationnel de la résistance face à Voldemort et allait voir défiler des nés-Moldus, des Sangs Mêlés et ceux que sa mère aurait appelé des traitres à leur Sang. Il espérait que de là où elle était, elle allait voir ça. Ce serait son ultime revanche.

Son instant de joie fut interrompu par le bruit de pas et de murmures dans l'escalier. Il s'arrêta, leva sa baguette et scruta le bout du couloir qui était plongé dans la pénombre.

Silencieusement, presque sans respirer, il s'avança, tendant l'oreille. Il s'arrêta juste avant de devenir visible et attendit, muscles tendus.

Juste au moment où la dernière marche de l'escalier craqua sous les pieds du mystérieux habitant de la maison, Sirius bondit et se saisit de la personne.

Immédiatement, des cris retentirent dans le couloir, vite suivi de hurlements encore plus stridents provenant de l'escalier.

« Kreattur ? » Sirius s'exclama lorsqu'il reconnut la personne qu'il tenait fermement.

L'Elf de maison qui s'était débattu comme un diable, s'arrêta soudainement en reconnaissant la voix de celui qui était à présent son maitre. Sirius en profita pour le reposer à terre.

« Le traitre est de retour. » Sirius entendit marmonner l'Elf.

« Maitre. » L'Elf continua plus fortement avec une légère inclinaison de la tête que Sirius savait était forcée par sa condition.

« Je pensais que tu serais parti rejoindre Narcissa. » Sirius commenta, montant les escaliers en direction des hurlements qui résonnaient toujours.

« Kreattur n'abonnerais pas se maitresse. »

Sirius arriva en face du portrait de sa mère qui hurlait.

« Toi ! Comment oses-tu revenir ici ? Fils indigne ! Traitre ! Je ne veux pas te voir ici ! Il est hors de… »

« Oui, oui, je sais. » Sirius l'interrompit, conjurant des rideaux pour cacher le tableau, étouffant ainsi les insultes de sa mère.

« Kreattur, je t'ordonnes de me dire la vérité, quelqu'un est-il venu ici depuis le décès de mère ? »

L'Elf grimaça comme si on l'avait forcé à manger un citron particulièrement acide mais finit par répondre.

« Non. »

« Non, qui ? »

Un nouveau marmonnement suivit de « Non, Maitre. »

« Bien, bien. Tu peux disposer. »

L'Elf ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et disparut en direction de la cuisine, jurant tout du long. Sirius secouant la tête. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce que le vieil Elf soit encore là mais il savait que cela ne poserait aucun problème à l'Ordre. Qu'il le veuille ou non, l'Elf devait lui être loyal en tant que dernier héritier de la maison des Black.

Par précaution, il monta tout de même dans les étages et fit le tour des pièces. Il se força cependant à ne pas trop y passer de temps. Il ne voulait pas laisser les souvenirs de son adolescence et de sa famille prendre le pas sur sa mission.

Une fois sûr que la maison était toujours relativement habitable, à part un grand besoin de nettoyage, il redescendit dans la cuisine.

Il trouva le pot de Poudre de Cheminette exactement là où il avait toujours été, alluma un feu avec sa baguette, et en jeta dans la cheminée. Les flammes devinrent vertes et Sirius y mis la tête après avoir annoncé sa destination.

Quelques secondes plus tard et il apparut dans la cheminée du bureau du Directeur de Poudlard.

« Sirius. » Dumbledore le salua, se levant de son bureau pour s'accroupir devant son feu.

« La maison est vide. D'après notre vieil Elf personne n'y est entré depuis la mort de mère. Il faudra nettoyer mais l'Ordre peut s'y installer. »

« Parfait. »

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse maintenant ? » Sirius demanda, impatient de commencer des missions pour l'Ordre.

« Rien. » Le Directeur répondit.

Sirius empêcha avec peine sa mâchoire de tomber.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu ne dois rien faire pour le moment. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer que tu te fasses attraper par le Ministère maintenant. Tu n'as qu'à commencer à déblayer la maison. Je viendrais au plus tôt pour le Sortilège Fidelitas. »

« Mais… Je veux vous aider ! Je pourrais faire de la surveillance ! Personne ne reconnaitra Patmol ! »

« Tu oublies que Peter n'aura surement pas tardé à divulguer ce secret aux Mangemorts. »

Sirius ne trouva rien à répondre. La haine qu'il ressentait pour son ancien ami se raviva et il grogna.

« Ecoute, je sais que c'est frustrant pour toi mais pour le moment, tu ne peux rien faire à part être patient. »

Sirius soupira.

« Très bien. Je comprends. Je vais y aller alors. »

« Merci Sirius. »

Sirius ne répondit rien et retira sa tête du feu pour se retrouver dans la sombre et froide cuisine de sa maison d'enfance.

Plus que frustré, il se sentait découragé et inutile, une fois de plus simple observateur du monde qu'il habitait.

Peut-être aurait-il dut rester avec son filleul à Poudlard. Il aurait probablement été plus utile là-bas.

Il dénicha une bouteille de whisky et l'ouvrit, avec un soupir il leva son verre et le vida d'un trait. Il en aura probablement besoin pour affronter les souvenirs qu'il sentait déjà poindre dans son esprit.

* * *

 _ **Alors, un petit avis pour l'auteur? Merci à tous! Et surtout, merci J.K. Rowling!**_


End file.
